


It doesn't have to be forever (it can be just now)

by Prolyxa



Series: quarentena days challenge [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prolyxa/pseuds/Prolyxa
Summary: [sebaek] Fingir ser o namorado de Sehun não precisava ser pra sempre (mas se ele quisesse, tudo bem).
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: quarentena days challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671976
Kudos: 5





	It doesn't have to be forever (it can be just now)

Não precisava ser pra sempre. 

Baekhyun não precisava gostar de Sehun por toda uma vida. (Embora Sehun desejasse que durasse por toda uma vida). 

Baekhyun não precisava aceitar aquele pedido bobo e tímido de Sehun para que namorassem. (Embora Sehun tenha se empenhado no pedido para que Baekhyun aceitasse). 

Baekhyun também não precisava juntar seus cacarecos para o apartamento espaçoso de Sehun pra começar uma vida juntos. (Embora Sehun tenha comprado todos os biscoitos que Baekhyun gostava e pesquisado seus pratos favoritos pra tentar cozinhar, mesmo que não soubesse fritar um ovo). 

Aquela ideia de comprarem um cachorro pra chamarem de  _ bebê  _ ou  _ nosso filho _ … Baekhyun também não precisava. (Embora Baekhyun já tivesse um cachorro e Sehun também).

Baekhyun não precisava de muitas coisas. Nem Sehun. 

Mas nenhum dos dois imaginava isso quando fecharam o acordo. 

‒ Você só precisa fingir ser meu namorado por uns dias ‒ Sehun falou envergonhado. ‒ Nunca pensei que fosse passar por um momento na vida que ia me sentir mal por ir no casamento de um primo onde vou ver todos os meus parentes. 

Baekhyun, do outro lado da mesa, tomou um gole do seu milkshake extragrande e aquiesceu, entendendo a situação. Era triste rever pessoas que você gostava e a vida delas repletas de novidades enquanto a sua continuava como antes, na mesma coisa, sem mudar. Especialmente se são parentes, porque parentes adoram falar sobre a vida dos outros. Para ajudar, Sehun, num momento de álcool na cabeça, acabou falando que levaria seu namorado, totalmente inexistente, para o casamento. 

A sorte de Sehun foi que Baekhyun o pegou choramingando nos cantos do hospital e, como um bom samaritano que era, se ofereceu a ajudar. 

Desde que Sehun tinha mandado uma mensagem aos seus familiares sobre levar seu namorado bonitão e ainda médico no hospital em que trabalhava, eles surtaram. Não tinha mais volta. Ele seria o assunto do momento pelo ano inteiro.

‒ Vai ser divertido ‒ Baekhyun respondeu com um sorrisinho de canto. ‒ Mas eu tenho uma pergunta ‒ ele se inclinou na mesa e Sehun fez o mesmo, o rosto dos dois ficando bastante próximos ‒, vale beijar e tocar? 

. Sehun prendeu a respiração. Depois mordeu o lábio inferior e encarou Baekhyun que esperava por uma resposta.

‒ Não vai ser pra sempre ‒ Sehun disse com timidez. ‒ Então… acho que tudo bem. Tudo bem pra você?

Baekhyun sorriu. 

‒ É perfeito pra mim. 

De acordo fechado, estava feito.

Não precisava ser pra sempre. Mas estava tudo bem ser só um pouco. Um agora.

Até durar muito pra uma vida inteira. 


End file.
